Cada loco con su tema
by Locurita
Summary: AU. Post-DH. Este es sólo un escrito absurdo con el cual gané un torneo. Es de lo más loco, como dice el título. Encontrarán OoC en los personajes, pero de eso se trata. Gracias por leer, no dejo sumary porque debe resultar sorpresivo.


**N/A: Antes que nada quiero decir que esto es un Crack, absurdo pero de lo más absurdo, que pretende ser cómico, pero como no soy comediante seguramente lo encuentren muy malo. Quiero aclarar una cosa, porque esto lo escribí para un torneo y se lo hice leer a una amiga amante del personaje de Ginevra Weasley; a mi amiga le cayó muy mal este escrito porque sintió como si hubiera ofendido el personaje. Ginny también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, está un poco abajo de mi lista de favoritos, porque me gustan mucho más otros, pero es muy querida por mí y la amo junto a Harry como pareja así como todo lo cannon, así que realmente, si lo leen amantes de esta pelirrojita, tómenlo con humor, porque jamás querría ofenderla. Es más, gané ese concurso para el que participó este escrito y otro de suspenso que pronto subiré.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc.

**Personajes:** Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Kreacher, etc.

**Observaciones:** Creo que esto es lo más absurdo que he escrito en mi vida.

**Palabras:** 1964.

* * *

**CADA LOCO CON SU TEMA**

_**"Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente seguro. **_  
_**Primera, Kreacher no hace ni ruido al limpiarme la habitación. **_  
_**Segunda, Ginny se está volviendo loca. **_  
_**Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorado de él".**_

Mis piernas temblaban. Evidentemente no tenía más salida que bajar la cabeza y aceptar las consecuencias de mis actos. Golpeaba con mis dedos la mesa, en un repiqueteo seguramente muy molesto para Ron y Hermione, pero para mí significaba una catarsis.

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo, verdad? —me preguntó Ron con cara de cínico. Hacía cinco minutos que parecía un disco rayado y seguía haciendo la misma pregunta. Hermione le dio un codazo y lo miró con reproche.

—Pues, yo no creo que esté tan mal, Harry. De hecho, sabes lo muy a favor que estoy con la igualdad entre los magos, brujas y criaturas de nuestro mundo, y si lo quieres… —dijo Hermione, tratando de llevarle la contraria a Ron. Él la miró, rojo de impotencia.

—¡Mi hermana está de por medio! —subió el tono de voz.

Los miré con resignación y corté la discusión antes de que se descontrolaran las cosas.

—¡En serio! ¿Van a discutir ahora? ¡Me encanta Kreacher! ¡¿Qué quieren que les diga?! —confesé clavando la mirada en los ojos de Hermione y luego, más intimidado, en los de Ron.

—¡Bueno, cámbiala por algo mejor, Harry, ten respeto! —me dijo Ron con mucha molestia e indignación.

—No sé qué decir. Ocurrió simplemente… —hablé quedamente, volviendo a mirar hacia el suelo.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Hermione.

Grimmauld Place lucía tan prolijo y lúgubre como siempre, pero todo absolutamente limpio, con una afanosa dedicación. Se lo debía a mi querido elfo, Kreacher, quien no dejaba de deslumbrarme. No pude evitar contarles la situación a los chicos, necesitaba que intentaran comprenderme. Tenía que hablarles de lo simple que fue todo, que algo cambió en mí demasiado rápido. Habían pasado dos años desde que Ginny y yo comenzábamos a vivir juntos. Nos comprometimos, pero todavía había cosas que teníamos que comprobar, y la convivencia era una de esas cosas. En un principio estábamos bien. Teníamos cada uno nuestras manías pero lográbamos estar cómodos al final. Y entonces…

—Un día desperté con un dolor de cabeza exasperante ¿saben?, y mi cicatriz nada tenía que ver —les relaté cabizbajo, tomando un pequeño hilito que se escapaba de la manga de mi buzo y enrollándolo en mis dedos—. Ginny se había ido con las Holyhead Harpies a entrenar, y Kreacher acudió en mi ayuda. Me cuidó. Realmente es un elfo con un corazón enorme, aunque en un principio no nos lo pareciera. Supo sonreírme y mirarme con esas enormes esferas cristalinas y se me pasó rápido el dolor. Luego estaba leyendo el periódico y me ofreció el desayuno. Él es un elfo libre, podría hacer lo que quisiera, sobre todo un fin de semana, pero se quedó conmigo…

—¿Es broma, no? —masculló Ron a Hermione entre dientes, aunque lógicamente lo escuché. Realmente él no sabía disimular y ni siquiera quería hacerlo en ese momento.

—Ginny llegó ese día muy tarde y estaba de mal humor, le había ido mal. Entonces noté que últimamente entre los dos las cosas no iban muy bien… —expliqué encogiéndome de hombros—. Ya no teníamos…

—¡Potter…! —amenazó Ron con el tono desafiante. No quería que lo dijera y yo tampoco quería decirlo, así que me quedé con las mejillas ardiendo mientras veía a Hermione amagar una mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa.

—No tiene nada de malo, Ron. Son pareja…

—Eran. Tiempo pasado.

—Lo siguen siendo. ¿Qué más, Harry? —me apremió Hermione. Ron se cruzó de brazos y musitó algo que básicamente podría entender como un insulto.

—Bueno, ella un día me dijo que yo estaba muy al pendiente de lo bien que hacía Kreacher su trabajo. ¡Se atrevió a decirle que no necesitábamos su ayuda y Kreacher realmente se sintió mal por eso! Es de las peores cosas que le puedes decir a un elfo —les aseguré apenado. Recordaba ese momento a la perfección. Fue una discusión dura.

_"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kreacher!? Estas no son horas de estar en casa…"_, la había escuchado a la perfección, quería saber qué iban a hablar antes de hacer notar mi presencia en la casa. A Ginny nunca le había gustado Kreacher, ni ella a él.

_"Kreacher estaba terminado de arreglar la ropa muggle del amo Harry Potter, ama Weasley",_ él había dicho con aquella tranquila y armoniosa voz. Siempre tan generoso. Últimamente se comportaba como un santo.

_"Pues bien, ya puedes irte, no necesitamos nada de ti ahora... No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que intentas, Kreacher, no lo vas a conseguir, ¿entiendes? Hace días que vienes con lo mismo, yo puedo ordenarle un par de calcetines a Harry a la perfección, ¿está claro? Nada de que están mal porque los de mayor tamaño van detrás y los de hilo más fino van del lado derecho… Vaya tontería sin fundamento"_, ella no sabía lo que decía, yo lo tenía en claro, se estaba volviendo loca.

_"Kreacher no pretendía ofenderla, ama Weasley, Kreacher simplemente ha querido ayudar, señorita"_, me dio ternura aquello, no podía evitar querer hacer algo más por mí siempre que pudiera.

_"Gracias, Kreacher, pero te repito que ya no te necesitamos"_, no es que su tono fuera un desastre de maldad, pero… Bueno, ¿cómo decirlo? Ginny estaba celosa. Eso era lo que yo sentía y lo que pude comprobar luego, cuando tuvimos nuestra discusión.

Ron y Hermione me miraban incrédulos mientras les relataba algunas cosas que recordaba de vez en cuando. Aunque me callaba y pensaba en lo sucedido para aclarar mi mente, porque ellos no tenían por qué saber todo lo que había pasado.

_"¿Por qué siempre tienes que mencionarlo?"_, me preguntó Ginny un día.

_"Lo siento, sólo decía que él hubiese sabido qué hacer"_, admití cuando ella me cuestionó. En verdad el rojo fuego de su cabellera no era lo único que ardía en ella, más lo hacía su mirada, que me hacía más preguntas gritándome en silencio.

Luego, otra conversación estúpida había logrado convertirse en mi salvación, cuando ella dijo lo siguiente:

_"¡Si tanto te gusta cómo ordena tus camisas, cásate con él!"_, y entonces entendí que era lo más sensato que ella me había dicho en largo tiempo. ¡Iba a hacerlo! Kreacher también me adoraba tanto como yo a él, no habría objeciones, Ginny lo había sugerido. Todo sería maravilloso.

Cuando le mencioné a Ron y a Hermione lo que les acabo de contar a ustedes, ambos se quedaron pasmados por un segundo. Hermione reaccionó y se puso de pie, caminando con una mano en el mentón y aspecto pensativo, mientras arrugaba la nariz y se apoyaba en la pared esperando la reacción desaforada de Ron.

—¿QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON ÉL? ¡Ni siquiera es una criatura hembra! —me recriminó con los ojos como platos.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro? —preguntó Hermione con indignación. Luego hablé yo, tratando de no enojarme con él, pero poniéndome rojo ante lo que diría, más que nada por la presencia de Hermione, porque no era correcto que ella escuchara semejante… ¡Eh, júzguenlo ustedes!

—No pienso… tocar… profunda y literalmente a Kreacher, si te refieres a que debe ser una elfina, en todo caso, a quien yo elija.

—Puaj, ¿te estás escuchando, Harry Potter? —replicó Ron. Creo, por su expresión, que estaba sufriendo la conversación.

—Es que… si va a ser mi esposo, pensé que estabas pensando en eso… Y no quiero que nada se salga de contexto. Además, no es que Kreacher no me parezca sexy, pero todo tiene un límite —afirmé con mucha seriedad. Ron tenía la cara descompuesta, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Pensé en Kreacher y en lo que él haría si se diera el caso, pero realmente no puedo tener una mente tan brillante como la suya para esas cuestiones. Ni siquiera Hermione podría soñar con las fáciles y rápidas soluciones de mi querido muñequito, (he adquirido la costumbre de llamarlo así a veces).

—¡Estás demente! —murmuró mi mejor amigo con apatía. Se levantó de la silla, parecía mareado. Hermione lo ayudó a caminar y se despidieron de mí escuetamente. Antes de irse por la red flu, Hermione se volteó y me miró con una sonrisita entusiasta.

—¡Yo quiero ser la madrina de la boda!, ¿puedo, Harry? —me preguntó y por supuesto que no pude negarme.

—¡Había pensado en ti, lo juro! —le confirmé. Ron entrecerró los ojos y miró a Hermione con cara de _«¿Es otra broma, verdad?»._ Cuando desaparecieron, dejando el verde resplandor en la chimenea, se escuchó un _clap_ en la habitación.

Miré hacia atrás, comprobando que Ginny se había aparecido en casa y tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Su ropa era un desastre y su pelo rizado se veía desacomodado, como si hubiese estado tirada en una cama hasta recién, llorado. Ella nunca se mostraba tan vulnerable, siempre había sabido ser una chica fuerte, pero no significaba que no tuviera sentimientos. Creo que en parte ha cambiado y se está volviendo loca. Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana… Seguramente había estado pensando en mi decisión y en lo que habíamos discutido la última vez, luego de que me decidiera a casarme con Kreacher. Se acercó con su deplorable aspecto y me puse de pie para enfrentarla como el hombre que era, aunque una voz interna me dijo algo que me distrajo, y creo que era la voz de Ron, entonces me detuve, dubitativo.

_«¿De qué hombre estás hablando, maricón?»_, sí, Ron seguía resentido porque ni siquiera me fijé en una elfina. Negué con la cabeza y decidí ignorarlo.

—Ginny… —comencé, pero ella se me acercó y me tapó la boca con una mano.

—Sé que quieres casarte con él, Harry, pero quiero que sepas que lo aceptaré, ¿entiendes? Quiero casarme contigo de todas maneras. Podemos convivir juntos los tres, estoy segura, podremos hacerlo. ¡Cásate conmigo! —me pidió, sugiriendo una idea que no había manejado hasta el momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Contigo y con él? ¿Casarnos… ¡los tres!? —no evité que la pregunta sonara tan ridícula como me lo parecía. Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, porque luego, cuando ella asintió, simplemente agregué— ¡Bueno!

—¿Sí? —Me miró raro.

—Sí, acepto —le comenté rascándome la barbilla—. Aunque tendré que hablar con mi muñequito…

—¿Tu qué? —me preguntó—. Te refieres a… ¿Kreacher?

—Sí, lo siento, debí decir "nuestro muñequito" —dije con una sonrisa en los labios, enfatizando mucho las últimas dos palabras.

—Ah, bueno, como tú veas —aceptó Ginny.

.

Esperamos a que Kreacher apareciera y, mientras tanto, planeamos varias cosas; la lista de invitados y el color de su vestido haciendo juego con nuestros trajes. También pensamos que sería muy lógico colocar un banquito para Kreacher en el altar, así podría estar completamente a nuestra altura. Ginny y yo muchas veces hemos desvariado con cosas estúpidas cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero ahora estábamos más cuerdos que nunca, no podíamos pensar mejor para nuestro futuro de a tres… Hasta que llegó Kreacher muy misterioso y un poco más nervioso de lo usual. Pero antes de que nos pudiera hablar, nos dejó comunicarle la noticia. Y una vez dicha, Kreacher se relajó, sonriendo a Ginny, aceptándola. ¡Era genial, él quería casarse con ella también! Pero entonces no tuvimos que adivinar sus intenciones, él mismo nos lo confirmó a los pocos segundos de aceptar…

—Kreacher acepta, amo Potter, pero Kreacher se preguntaba también si no podríamos casarnos con Winky, señor.

—Win… ¿Winky? —repetí con dificultad. Observé a Ginny, que me miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros, y entonces suspiré al ver a mi muñequito asentir ilusionado—. ¡Que sean dos trajes y dos vestidos entonces!

* * *

**N/A:** _Jejeje, también juro que mi intención con la primera parte no era burlarme de Crepúsculo, yo leí todos los libros y aunque ya no es una saga de mi agrado, la aprecio por mi adolescencia y respeto los gustos de todos. Es sólo que se me ocurrió al momento de publicarlo y se me figuró gracioso para el fic. Gracias por leer._


End file.
